gothamcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Anything for You
"Anything for You" is the fifth episode of Season Three of Fox's Gotham. It was written by Denise Thé and directed by TJ Scott. It is the forty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 17, 2016. Synopsis Crime in Gotham is at an all-time high, as Penguin struggles to uphold his promises to the city. Meanwhile, Butch goes down a dark path with the infamous Red Hood Gang and Bruce begins to investigate Ivy's whereabouts.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160928fox01/ Recap Running a major metropolitan city isn’t easy, but Mayor Cobblepot takes time to enjoy the photo ops, basking in the glow of adoration from the citizens of Gotham City. Ticker-tape parades, soup kitchens, ribbon cutting ceremonies—all part of the job. Butch watches how Nygma has usurped his place at Penguin's side, and he isn’t happy. When he gets back home, he stands before a statue of his mother and ponders whether or not Mama Cobblepot would be proud of her son. Nygma walks in and tells his good friend that she would definitely approve. He points out the gangs fear him and the people love him, what more could you ask for. The only thing Penguin is missing is someone to share it all with. The next day, Penguin dedicates the statue of his mother and pledges that everyone in Gotham will be safe. As he finishes talking, the Red Hood Gang pulls up in front of City Hall and starts shooting. They destroy the statue of his mother and tell the Mayor that no one is safe. Valerie Vale tells James Gordon that she can’t come over that night because she has to work. She wonders what happened to Jervis Tetch, who was captured and then escaped GCPD custody. Gordon asks why she’s so curious, and she points out that he never stopped being a cop after hours. She’s working tonight at a meeting with the man who is studying Alice Tetch’s blood. Barnes studies Alice’s death certificate when Bullock comes in and says they found the Red Hood Gang’s truck in the Narrows. Nygma shows up and says that he’s the Mayor’s liaison on the Red Hood case. Nygma says that the Mayor could appoint a police commissioner who could fire Barnes in an instant. Barnes tells Nygma to enjoy this moment while it lasts. Bullock asks where Penguin is, and Nygma says he’s meeting with “constituents.” Those constituents turn out to be members of the gangs in Gotham City. Penguin starts out by saying that his mother always said she’d do anything for him. He gestures toward her broken head on the table and the gang leaders think they’ve been called there to listen to his lament. Barbara laughs. Penguin says that he’s having a party at the Siren to celebrate his victory, and he wants someone to bring him their heads by the end of the night. Mr. Zsasz smiles and leaves the room. Later, the Red Hood gang members play cards while they wait for their boss. Butch walks in and says they have work to do. That means Butch is controlling the Red Hood Gang, but does that mean he’s working against Penguin, or is this part of a plan? Bruce knocks on Gordon’s door. They go inside and Bruce says he’d like to hire him, and Gordon notes that something had changed with Bruce when Bruce says he’s letting the Wayne Enterprises investigation go, and instead he’d like Gordon’s help in finding Ivy Pepper. When Bruce says he’s doing it for Selina, Gordon mentions that he didn’t know she and Bruce were a “thing.” Bruce is quick to deny that, but Gordon knows better. Nygma pays Lucius Fox a visit in the crime lab. Nygma admits they didn’t meet under the best circumstances and insists that he wasn’t going to kill Lucius and Bruce at Arkham Asylum that day. Lucius offers Nygma the use of his lab to study the fibers left behind in the Red Hood van, half-joking that he might have laced his equipment with poison. Gordon and Bruce talk to Bullock about Ivy. Bullock tells them about a construction worker who said a young woman knocked him out and stole some stuff from him, but the man said it was an older woman, not a young girl. Lee walks up and comments that Bruce is getting taller, and Bullock agrees. She asks to speak to Gordon in private and she says that her wedding announcements are coming out and her fiancé’s name will be known. Gordon already knows she’s marrying a Falcone, having heard through the grapevine. To her relief, he’s very cool about it and still wishes her the best. When she leaves, she runs into Nygma in the hallway. She punches him for what he did to Kristin Kringle, and he threatens her. Lee, however, has a threat of her own—she’s marrying a Falcone, and she could make him disappear if she wanted to. Tabitha tells Barbara that she’s tired of being an errand girl for Penguin, but Barbara says that if they find the Red Hood gang then Penguin won’t be after Tabitha. The Red Hood Gang torches the school bus that Penguin had just dedicated to the school. The nun watches in horror as the Red Hood members blame Penguin for their crime spree. Later, Butch joins them and says that he has their dinner coats for the party later, but no one will be killing Penguin. That’s when Barbara and Tabitha walk in. Barbara pulls the pin in a grenade and says they need to talk. Gordon and Bruce eat lunch and Bruce wonders if Gordon misses being a cop. He tells Bruce to talk to Selina and tell her how he feels unless he misses the opportunity. Bruce asks if he’s taking his own advice and notes that there was lipstick on a coffee cup in his apartment. They both have complicated situations. Nygma is with Penguin trying to figure out who is behind the Red Hood issue. Butch is with Barbara and Tabitha, who wonder why they don’t just hand Butch over. Butch wants to be the hero so Penguin will take him back into the fold. Penguin calls and says they know where the gang is hiding, so Butch races over and kills everyone before Penguin gets there, much to Nygma’s dismay. Mayor Cobblepot triumphantly declares that the Red Hood Gang has been brought down by Butch’s efforts. Bullock and the GCPD are at the crime scene with Nygma and he doesn’t understand why Nygma cares so much. Nygma doesn’t say anything but he suspects that there is more to all of this. Barnes visits Lee and she tells him about punching Nygma. He praises her and asks about the blood tests. Apparently one of the rats in a lab test killed all of the other rats by chewing through several cages to get to them. After three days, the rats showed increased strength. Could something like that happen to Barnes? Bruce and Alfred attend Mayor Cobblepot’s party. Bruce wonders whether this will be his new life, filled with fake smiles. He misses their old lives, and so does Alfred. Bruce goes up to Penguin and thanks him for saving their lives earlier when Galavan was after them. They share a tense exchange before Bruce spots Selina and chases after her. Selina bumps into a woman at the bar, and she doesn’t know that she’s talking to Ivy. Ivy tells Selina to run along. Nygma confronts Butch outside and reveals that he knows that Butch was behind the Red Hood gang. He proposes that Butch works with him to run the city. Butch can’t imagine that Nygma would turn on him so quickly. Butch says no, so Nygma takes Butch into the kitchen to see that Zsasz is working with Nygma, and Zsasz already captured Tabitha, putting Butch into an awkward position. Bruce finds Selina and they look at Ivy and wonder who she is. Selina asks if Bruce is himself again, and he says he is. They go somewhere private to talk. Butch can’t believe that Zsasz is turning on Penguin. Zsasz orders Butch to kill the mayor or he’ll kill Tabitha. Penguin is about to go onstage to give his speech when Nygma pulls him aside and wishes him luck. Penguin declares a new day in Gotham. That’s when the Red Hood leader comes up and tries to shoot Penguin, but his gun doesn’t work. That’s right, Nygma set him up. Zsasz is quick to take out Butch, but then Tabitha shows up and Butch tries to turn the tables. Bruce tells Selina that he hired Gordon to find Ivy. Selina accuses him of being boring and jokingly calls him a detective. When she presses him to say what he means, he says he likes her more than just a friend. She asks how many girls Bruce has dated. She thinks he only likes her because she’s the only girl he knows. She tells him to never tell him what she has to do, and she kisses him. Bruce admits he’s confused, and that’s what she wanted. Valerie begs the medical examiner for information, and he is about to make a salacious deal with her for information but Gordon shows up and shuts it down. He tells her he can give her the information she wants. Penguin brings Nygma tea for his sore and bruised throat. He tells Penguin that his reaction had to be genuine, and it was. Nygma says there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Penguin and they exchange a hug. Tabitha goes after Butch’s ambulance and pledges to get him back. When news that the ambulance was hijacked reaches Barnes, Barnes gets up to go after him, and he realizes that he’s left his crutch behind. His face starts to contort. Meanwhile, the Mad Hatter is hosting a party for a woman who resembles his sister. She dies, and he uses her blood to write Jim Gordon’s name on a placeholder at the table. Cast Starring *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon *Donal Logue as Detective Harvey Bullock *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne *Morena Baccarin as Dr. Lee Thompkins *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Robin Lord Taylor as Mayor Oswald Cobblepot *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean *Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma *Jessica Lucas as Tabitha Galavan *Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox *Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean *Maggie Geha as Ivy Pepper *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch *Michael Chiklis as Captain Nathaniel Barnes Guest Starring *James Andrew O'Connor as Tommy Bones *Michael Stoyanov as Red Hood Gang Leader *Jamie Chung as Valerie Vale *Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz Co-Starring *JW Cortes as Alvarez *Jeffrey Farber as Father McManus *Benja Kay Thomas as Nun *Amanda Whitcroft as Terrified Woman *Luciana Faulhaber as Female Anchor *Eric Elizaga as Reporter *Billy Eric as Toothless Hobo *Pun Bandhu as Date *Stephen Chacon as Whiny Red Hood *Victor Plajas as Thug #1 Trivia Episode Connections *The Red Hood Gang was last seen in "Red Hood". *Jarvis Tetch mentions the death of his sister. That happened in "New Day Rising". Videos 3x05 - Anything for You - Promo References